Back to Blue Water
by aussiebabe290
Summary: It had been eight years since the whole gang had been together. What will change that? Nothing to do with 'Your Anything'- read and review! Was originally called 'Eight Years'. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know I have way too many stories going at the same time, and I know I will regret starting a new fic, but I needed to write down this idea. I'd regret it either way. This is just a 'Blue Water High' reunion fic, since I noticed no one has written one! It has no relevance to my other BWH story, 'Your Anything', so don't worry. **

**Please read and review!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

**Perri**

"_This is the last time we'll be together. Ever. I know it's corny, but I thought we could all step into the future together"._

"_It is corny..."_

"_Corn's my middle name!" _

"_I think it's a great idea!" _

"_Come on, everyone hold hands!" _

"_I don't think I wanna-"_

"_Come on!" _

"_One!" _

"_Two!"_

"_Three!" _

The seven best friends, holding hands tighter than they ever had before, had taken a leap out of the surf club doors, relying on each other to catch them. They had been through so much during that past twelve months- both laughter and tears had floated around the boarding house. Heartbreak and homesickness- but they stuck it out. All seven of them, vowing to be friends until the end of time.

Eight years later, however, Perri Lawe was left wondering what had happened to their friendship.

She was curled up on her big lounge, seeming buried under cushions and pillows. She had earned a lot after her modelling career took off, and releasing albums made it even better. But, she wasn't everything she appeared in the interviews.

Solar Blue Surfing Academy had been her home for a year, and that was where she had earned the six best friends anyone could ask for. She missed the sarky remarks from Bec Sanderson, she missed Anna Peterson's quirky little antics, and she missed Fly Watson's sweet smile.

She missed Heath Carroll and his cheeky grin, she missed Dean Edgely and his sun-streaked shaggy locks, and she missed the kindness of Matt Leyland.

Perri had woken up every day to find Bec in the opposite bed, Anna and Fly in the next room and the boys down the hall. She had awoken to the blasting of the several alarm clocks, and Simmo shrieking, "Rise and shine, my little jelly babies! Up and at 'em!"

The board shed was packed, and the washing line was constantly full of their swimmers, rashies, boardies and towels. They'd walk along the beach to school, studying on the pool table and doing their homework.

It was the glossy, five by seven print on her table that hurt the most. All seven of the/m looked so deliriously happy. Smiles taking over their face. Matt's eyes were shining, Heath was laughing and Edge was shaking his head at something someone had said. Fly's hair was crazy, and Bec was grinning, Anna laughing at whatever Heath was laughing at- his laugh had always been infectious. Perri, on the other hand, was just grinning, happy to be with her friends that cared.

They had vowed never to lose contact, to stay together no matter what. That hadn't happened. Perri had seen Matt and Fly once in the entire eight years since they left Solar Blue, and that was because she thought she would be polite and drop in to see Simmo while she was in Sydney. Nothing had happened after that- they had gone back to leading their separate lifestyles.

Sighing, Perri turned the photo around, pushing it deeper into her memory banks. Eight years had passed since that day, and it wasn't worth dwelling over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Read and review, guys!**

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

**Bec **

"Come on guys, you need to get to school!" Bec Sanderson called impatiently, to her six teenagers. "Gracie! Phoebe! Amber! Elliot! Aden! Scott! You'll be late!"

"Sorry Bec!" Amber called, shoving her lunchbox into her backpack and grabbing her shoes. "Guys, we have to go!" she called to her friends, the fellow students at Solar Blue.

"Have a good day!" Garry Miller added, as the six kids high tailed it out the door. "Be ready you train your butts off when you come home!"

"We will!" Elliot's voice carried out the door as he jogged to catch up.

"I was thinking of going out with Ashleigh today, if you're right being alone in the house", Garry said.

"I'm twenty three, I can survive", Bec said, amused.

"Okay. I'll call you!"

"I'm fine, Garry".

The door slammed and Bec giggled, highly entertained. Surveying the work she had to do, her face fell. Dishes from breakfast were scattered through the kitchen, the cereal and the milk was left out, and the dining room table was littered with pens and pencils from where the kids had been studying the night before.

Sure, she and Garry were strict with the kids. But they saw them more as the older brother and sister, rather than the parental figures Bec had seen Simmo and Deb as, eight years earlier. She was closer to their ages, at twenty three, and was close with all of them.

When she was a student, she was close with all the others. Fly, Perri and Anna were like sisters, sharing every single secret, and Heath, Matt and Edge protected her like brothers. Bec would never forget the twelve months she spent as a student at the Academy, and in all honesty, she wouldn't want to.

Who'd want to forget the comments thrown across the room, as the seven teenagers battled it out in board games, or as the powered along the sand. They had lived together, studied together and surfed together.

And yet, she hadn't heard from any of them in years.

There were photos around the house, of past years, and there was an ache in Bec's heart every time she passed one of her year. Solar Blue Surf Academy, class of 2005. Anna, Edge, Fly, Heath, Matt, Perri and herself. She had told the different groups of intakes that she and Garry were in charge of numerous stories, the shenanigans they had gotten up to when she was a student. They knew how the pool room got the mural on the wall, why the board shed had all the pile of blankets in the corner, and why Bec thought that having sausages for dinner was so entertaining.

The mural on the wall was spray painted, the work of all Bec and her friends. The blankets were in the corner from where they had a homeless man in their board shed- in all honesty, they were scared to move the blankets and Simmo hadn't ever gotten around to it. Bec could still hear Perri's scream of terror, and the incidents that followed. She wasn't about to move the blankets- it still freaked her out. And the sausages?

"_If we double the heat they'll cook in half the time". _

"_Sure, Edge, but if it goes wrong, remember it's your idea". _

The sausages had been black.

"_Someone told me eating burnt things gives you cancer". _

"_That's quite a feat. To make them snappable without actually causing a fire. Amazing, really". _

But she missed her gang. The best friends she had ever had, the guys she had gone through so much with. She hadn't heard from any of them in years.

"That's in the past", she said to herself, moving away from the photo to fill up the sink with hot soapy water. "That's not important now".


	3. Chapter 3

**Read and review, please!**

**Rhyleigh xoxox

* * *

**

**Heath **

Scrolling through a folder on his laptop, Heath Carroll paused when he realised what the folder was labelled. 'November 2005'. Hundreds of photos of Blue Water, and the kids he had shared a house- a life- with.

He saw Bec Sanderson running down the beach, splashing into the water, Dean Edgely glaring at him over a bowl of cereal, and Perri Lawe brushing her teeth in the mirror, crossing her eyes at him. Fly Watson was kissing his cheek, Matt Leyland was steering the ducky, and Anna Peterson was dancing like a lunatic to the German hip hop blasting through her headphones.

He had lived with them, went to school with them, trained with them, and surfed with them. As an only child, he took the opportunity to have the two brothers and four sisters. The year he spent at Solar Blue was definitely the best in his life, and he had loved almost every moment of it. He had fallen for the gorgeous Fly, tease his roommates, nicknamed every single one of them, and hauled himself out of bed at ungodly hours for training.

"Whoa", he murmured, as he skipped to the photos from June. All the photos taken at Fly's birthday bash at the beach, all the photos taken at Fly's extremely out of control birthday party at the house.

It was the first time he had kissed the little blonde beauty and the night was permanently etched into his memory. There were so many memories he had, so many memories he had captured with his camera.

"_Don't you point that thing at me, Heath!" _

"_I'm capturing the true Solar Blue student, Bec! It's gonna be soooooo cool!" _

"_Put the camera down for half a second!" _

He exited the folder named 'June 2005', and opened the one labelled 'December 2005'. Towards the end of the photos was the video he had made, a montage of him and his friends during the year. It was played at their announcement night, and the others had been in awe that he pulled it off.

The video was a complication of the entire Solar Blue clan, throughout the year. he had a video camera permanently glued to his hand, and had captured some amazing shots. He had also captured all the life of the Solar Blue Surf Academy.

There were pictures from their competitions, videos of them studying for their yearly exams and the kids mucking around on the grass outside. There were shots from training, as they powered along the sand, and shots from the mini triathlon they competed in.

The video had captured all seven Solar Blue students perfectly.

"It was so long ago", he murmured, as he watched Anna and Fly giggle while Matt, Edge and Bec tried desperately hard to guess the drawing during a particularly tough game of Pictionary.


	4. Chapter 4

**Read and review, please!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox

* * *

**

**Fly **

"What to wear, what to wear", Fly Watson murmured, flipping through her wardrobe. There was a thunk and suddenly a small object fell out of the wardrobe, landing on her foot. "Ow!" she almost shrieked.

However, the pain almost evaporated when she saw what the object was.

"Oh my God", she gasped.

The thing that had landed on her was a photo frame, the glossy photo bringing back memories. Anna, Bec, Edge, Heath, Matt, Perri and herself, posing on the beach, the day of the final surf off. Their hair was blowing back, they had smiles plastered on their faces, and they looked so incredibly happy.

Thoughts of what to wear abandoned, she sat cross legged on the carpeted floor, the photo in her hands.

She could still hear Perri and Bec arguing over who got to use the bathroom first. She could see Anna dancing around in her pyjamas, German hip hop blasting through her headphones. She had laughed at the arguments Matt and Edge had had (they were complete opposites of each other and had clashed at every opportunity), and she could still feel Heath's strong, muscular arms around her body. The gentle kisses he had placed on her forehead before bed, the soppy text messages he had sent through the bedroom wall, via Anna's phone.

She remembered every single one. For the first week, Anna had read them out, happy for her friend. The second week, Anna had sounded bored. The third week, Anna had said she felt physically sick and the fourth week she had turned off her phone the moment Fly said she was going to bed.

But, no matter how much Anna and Fly had teased each other, they loved each other.

They had all loved each other. Perri was an only child, and she thought it was a novelty having three sisters and three brothers. Fly was the youngest of six girls, and thought it was a novelty having brothers- and only sharing a room with one other person.

"_This is crazy!" _

"_I know, right?" _

"It's all in the past now", Fly said firmly to herself, glancing one last time at the photo.

But, instead of replacing the photo frame in the wardrobe, she placed it on the bedside table. Perhaps there was still a smidgen of hope...

Even if it had been eight years.


	5. Chapter 5

**Read and review! And check out my other oneshot, 'Monopoly'. **

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

**Matt **

"What's this?" Matt Leyland's eyebrows furrowed together as he reached into the desk drawer, past all his notes and sheets of paper. His hand gripped the cool object and he slowly withdrew it, looking at it in confusion.

"Oh my God".

The metal frame was cold to touch, and the photo inside the frame made the corners of his lips turn up in a smile.

It felt so long ago, to be the young, carefree surfing teenagers the photo depicted him as. The photo brought back memories of the kids he had lived with, for twelve months of his teenage years.

They were only little kids- so young, so innocent looking. But, of course, they weren't.

Eight years ago, he had left Solar Blue and the friends that were meant to be for life. Anna, Bec, Edge, Fly, Heath and Perri. He had shared a room with Edge and Heath, fell in love with Perri, and teased Fly, Anna and Bec silly. They had had some good times, and laughs had been shared. Of course, living in such close proximity to each other, they had their fair share of arguments- mostly over who was making up words in their weekly Scrabble games.

"That was a while ago", Matt mused, setting the photo frame down.

But, he didn't put it away, like his brain first told him to. He set it on the desk, so he could see their smiling faces, bringing back the memories of the past.


	6. Chapter 6

**Read and review!**

****

Love Rhyleigh xoxox

**

* * *

**

**Edge **

"_It's just a fishbowl friendship". _

Dean Edgely still remembered telling his six housemates that, and still remembered the pillows being thrown across the room. He could hear Fly's indignant shriek, feel the thump of Bec's hand against his chest.

As much as he hated to admit it, he missed all six of them. Anna, Fly, Heath, Matt, Perri... and especially Bec. They were his housemates- they were each others' toughest competitors, and yet their greatest friends.

Sure. He would admit it- he argued and fought with them the most. He argued with Anna over her taste in music, he argued with Heath for telling his lame jokes, and he had told Matt off many a time for rattling off random facts. He had irritated Perri and teased Fly, and fallen head over heels in love with Bec.

It was Bec he missed the most. He swore, when he made it onto the pro circuit, that he would make Sydney his home base. He promised he'd be back to visit her as often as he could.

He didn't.

And the photo of him and his six housemates on the mantle of his permanent apartment was a constant reminder.

Anna, Bec, Fly, Heath, Matt, Perri and himself, looking happy and windswept, and so, so young.

But it had been eight years. He couldn't just call up one of them and be all, "Hey, what have you been up to?"

Edge had had several girlfriends since leaving Solar Blue Surf Academy. He was sure that the others had probably been in relationships, too. But, even though he was in a relationship with the amazing Katie, he wondered how the others were going with their love lives.

But, after eight years, it wasn't something you just called up to chat about. It had been eight years since any of them had seen each other.

Eight long years.


	7. Chapter 7

**Read and review!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox

* * *

**

**Anna **

Anna Peterson, sighing, stared at the photo on the shelf. The Solar Blue Surf Academy's class of 2005, captured in glossy five by seven print. Bec, Edge, Fly, Heath, Matt, Perri and herself, wedged together with their hair flying.

They looked so young, so free. so ready to break away from the boarding house, ready to live their separate lives.

But Anna could tell, by looking at the eyes of her sixteen year old self, that she wasn't ready to leave them just yet.

"_It's just a fishbowl friendship. If we weren't living here, we wouldn't pay attention if we tripped over each other in the street". _

"_Edge!" _

As much as Edge had convinced them their friendship was purely from living in such close proximity to each other, there was still a tiny part of Anna that prayed he was wrong. A part that prayed, even after they left, that they would still keep in contact, like the pact they made.

Their friendship had started to drift apart the moment they departed the boarding house, heading into the real world. Bec went to university in Brisbane, Perri went back to the Sunshine Coast, Matt went to Melbourne, Fly stayed at Solar Blue for a second year, and, quite frankly, they didn't know where Heath went. Anna, on the other hand, had gone back to Germany for her last school year, and then had moved to Australia permanently.

She sometimes felt like calling up one of the other guys and saying something like, "Hey, do you remember when..." or "Wanna catch up sometime?"

But she had never done it.

She wanted to know if any of them were married, if any of them had children.

Anna remembered Perri and Bec's morning bathroom wars.

"_All I want to do is brush my teeth, Perri! Hurry up!" _

She could still see, in the back of her mind, all seven of them laughing over the Scrabble board, moving their Monopoly pieces along the properties. She could still see them shivering in the pool in the morning, running along the sand after school.

"_Edge, how could you possibly forget the spaghetti? It's called spaghetti bolognese for a reason!" _

She could still hear the laughter shed over Edge's cooking.

That brought on a new thought. If they were that close eight years ago, would they be that close if they were reunited?

And it was that thought that took her to the phone, made her pick it up and dial the all-too-familiar number she had learned off by heart eight years ago. She held the handset to her ear, waiting patiently for the person on the other end to pick up.

"Bec? It's Anna".


	8. Chapter 8

**Read and review, please**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox****

* * *

**

**Bec **

Bec almost dropped the phone. "Anna?" she gasped.

"Yeah", Anna said sheepishly.

"Oh my God, hi!" Bec cried. "I haven't heard from you in... what, eight years?"

"Yeah. Since Joe and I broke up". Anna's voice was quiet.

"What's up? Is everything alright? Oh my God, are you okay?"

After eight years of no contact, Bec was worried. Had something happened?

"No, no, no, I'm alright. I've just been thinking about Solar Blue a lot, and was wondering if you were still there".

"Yeah, I'm still here. Third year of intakes, it's crazy. They're crazy. They're so much like we were. They all are".

Anna chuckled. "Yeah. I've missed you all".

It was like a light bulb going off above her head. "Anna, have you spoken to the other kids?"

"It's been eight years, Bec. We aren't the sixteen year olds we farewelled all those years ago", Anna corrected.

Bec actually blushed. "Yeah. I mean, have you spoken to Matt and all that? Fly or Perri?" she asked, purposely leaving out Edge, the boy who had broke her heart.

"No. I haven't seen or heard from any of them in years".

"I think we should have a reunion'", Bec decided. "Simmo, Jilly and Deb too. There's plenty of room here, you know that. It hasn't changed- and the kids won't care. They'll probably like having the extras. My kids are odd, don't say anything. I've got to call Simmo anyway, to tell him the date for the finals. I'll talk to him about that!"

"That's a great idea, Bec", Anna said genuinely.

"It was great talking to you", Bec said honestly. When they first arrived at Solar Blue, Bec hadn't liked Anna, and she hadn't made it a secret. Bec had severely disliked Anna, as she thought that Anna had taken her brother's spot. All in all, Bec had learned to love Anna, because Anna had learned to love Bec's brother Joe.

"You too, Bec".

Bec put the phone down, and moved into the kitchen, where she put her head into her hands and stared at the phone, deep in thought. She knew she had all of their mobile numbers stored in her mobile, but she didn't know if she should call them. She had all their email addresses, but she didn't know if she should email them.

She barely noticed the kids return home from school, she didn't notice Garry open the fridge looking for food.

It wasn't until Amber sat down across the table from the older girl, with her maths homework, that she realised.

"When did you guys get home?"

"Ten minutes ago", Elliot informed her, from across the kitchen.

"Oh. How was school?"

"It was good", Phoebe called from the lounge room.

"Bec, you look like you've seen a ghost", Grace said worriedly. "You okay?"

"No, not a ghost, Gracie. Just a fond memory from years ago".

"Who was on the phone, Bec?" Aden asked curiously.

"Anna Peterson- she was in my year here. I haven't heard from any of them since we left- it was just a shock to the old system".

"Because twenty three is so incredibly ancient", Garry smirked.

Bec got up from her chair, moving into dining room. "You lot wouldn't understand".

Bec had been head of Solar Blue Academy for three years, and both she and Garry had kept in touch with the kids they had already farewelled. The kids visited as regularly as they possibly could, and Bec treasured the memories she had with them.

But she had basically lost all hope of contact with her fellow students, from her year.


	9. Chapter 9

**Read and review, please! And check out my other BWH story, 'Family'. **

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

Bec hadn't known how to word the email. She didn't know how to tell her friends, that she had been so close to, that she wanted to get back together. Eight years put a bit of strain on a relationship, and she knew that.

**From: Solar Blue Surf Academy**

**To: Fiona Watson; Dean Edgely; Heath Carroll; Perri Lawe; Anna Peterson; Matthew Leyland**

**Message:**

**Hello all, **

**It's Bec. Sanderson. From Solar Blue?**

**This is incredibly awkward to write, if you hadn't picked that up by now. And you're probably wondering what I'm rambling on about. **

**I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, about our year at Solar Blue. All seven of us made a pact, on the very last day at the Academy, the day we fell asleep at the surf club. We promised we'd never lose touch with each other...**

**And, I don't know about all of you, but I had lost touch with you within a few weeks. I spoke to Anna until she and Joe broke up, but apart from, that, I haven't seen any of you. **

**Sometimes I wish we'd never split. We couldn't stay at Solar Blue forever, but I wish we could have. **

**Or at least we should make a return, sometimes. It's been eight years since we were at Solar Blue. **

**This is why I propose a reunion. **

**Solar Blue, class of 2005. **

**As you probably don't know, I was put in charge of Solar Blue when I was twenty- I'm the new Simmo (not really). This is now my third year of intakes, and every year I see us. There's only six of them, though, but all the time I see us. **

**What do you guys think of the reunion? I, personally, would love to catch up with all of you. The Solar Blue boarding house phone number is the same as it was when we were here, and my mobile is the same. Send me an email or a text or even call, for all I care. Just let me know. **

**Hopefully, I'll hear from you soon! If I do, I'll mess around with some dates, trying to find ones that will suit all of us. **

**Regards, **

**Bec Sanderson **

Bec took a deep breath, and, before she could stop herself, she pressed the small 'send' button.

She honestly hoped that she would get some form of reply.

* * *

"Junk, junk, junk, spam", Matt mused, scrolling through the emails in his inbox. "Mum and Tiarna... Solar Blue Surf Academy. Oh my God. Oh my God!" Matt clicked on the email faster than his mind could comprehend. He hadn't heard from any of his Solar Blue friends since they left. An email from the Academy could only mean something bad had happened.

But, after reading it, he understood.

Bec was known as 'mother hen' (teasingly, she hated the name with a passion) when they were students. She was always one to take charge, she always tried to get in first and be the leader. Bec and Edge were a famous, powerful couple.

It only made sense that Bec was the one to arrange the reunion.

Matt clicked the 'reply' button on his computer, his fingers hovering over the keys. He had no idea what to write back to her- all he wanted to tell her was that he would be there.

**From: Matthew Leyland**

**To: Solar Blue Surf Academy**

**RE:**

**Hey Bec, **

**God, it's been a while. Eight years, as you mentioned so frequently. **

**I was just thinking about Solar Blue the other day- I would love to catch up with all the others. I'll check dates, but I'll definitely be there. **

**Matt Leyland**

**PS: My mobile number hasn't changed, just so you know. **

Matt pressed 'send', the smile on his face growing. He hadn't been this happy since he was a student at Solar Blue.

* * *

Fly tied the hair band around the end of her plait, clicking on the icon for her inbox. She had accomplished quite a lot that morning- been grocery shopping, gone to the gym and taken her board out on the waves. She was feeling pretty good.

And the email from Bec had made it even better.

She hadn't thought of a reunion- hell, she hadn't even thought of going through her mobile phone's contacts to find their numbers.

**From: Fiona Watson**

**To: Solar Blue Surf Academy**

**Message:**

**Bec! **

**God, it's been years!**

**Eight, to be precise. Solar Blue's never left my mind, Bec, it was where I belonged. It was my home. **

**I would love, love, love to have a reunion- I haven't seen any of the guys since we left that day. I mean, apart from Edge. But that was inevitable- and besides, we barely spoke. We were just two surfers. **

**Let me know the dates and I'll keep them clear. **

**Hopefully, I'll hear back from you soon!**

**Love, **

**Fly**

**PS: Head of Solar Blue! Well done! **

Fly grinned, satisfied. Seeing the gang all together would be amazingly amazing.

And something she had been dreaming of for years.

* * *

"Solar Blue?"

Heath's eyebrows shot off his forehead in a state of surprise. He had just been thinking of his gang the other day, when he was out in the water.

But getting an email from the boarding house was completely unexpected.

Had something happened to one of the kids?

He shook the thought out of his head. Something couldn't have happened. The frown stayed on his face, while his eyes scanned the email.

But, upon reading it, the frown turned into a smile. A reunion. That was not a bad thing.

**From: Heath Carroll**

**To: Solar Blue Surf Academy**

**Message:**

**Bec!**

**Eight years, mate! Eight years!**

**I'll be there. With bells on. **

**Don't quote me, but it might be literally (Christmas party at school. Remember?)**

**Count me in, Bec. I'll clear the calendar. **

**See ya soon!**

**Heath. **

Heath grinned, clicking the 'send' button. A reunion with the gang would be of monumental proportions.

* * *

"OH MY GOD!"

Perri's voice echoed through her house, scaring the dog into a barking fit.

Her eyes wide, she frantically clicked on the email, willing it to open. The pair of blue eyes scanned the monitor, the good news standing out.

"A reunion!" she squealed.

From: Perri Lawe

**To: Solar Blue Surf Academy**

**Message:**

**Rebecca Sanderson, **

**You have no idea what kind of panic attack I had when I saw the email from you. **

**I haven't seen or heard from any of you in eight years. **

**Next time you plan to scare the wits out of me, gimme some warning. **

**Kapeesh?**

**I'd love a reunion- I'd love to see all the gang again. Tell me the dates and I'll be there (Heath will probably wear bells).**

**Love, **

**Perri. **

Perri grinned, as the email flew off into cyberspace.

* * *

Edge's eyebrows furrowed together, as he read the email he had received. A small smile growing on his face, he picture Bec in his head. Her determined face, masking it with a smile.

Of course she would be the one to initiate the reunion. They had made a pact, but none of them had stuck to it.

**From: Dean Edgely**

**To: Solar Blue Surf Academy**

**Message:**

**It would be you, Bec. you would be the one to bring this up. **

**I never expected you to be the sentimental type!**

**Tell me the dates, and I'll be there. **

**Edge. **

Pressing 'send', he sighed. He had no idea what he was going to say to the girl who's heart he broke, so he kept it friendly and basic.

* * *

When Anna opened her inbox, the first thing she saw was Bec's email.

"Good on her", Anna smiled, opening it and reading through.

Clicking reply, she typed her thoughts.

**From: Anna Peterson**

**To: Solar Blue Surf Academy**

**Message:**

**Dear Bec, **

**I'm glad you took up my suggestion- seeing all the gang together will be amazing. I haven't heard from any of you since we left. I often wonder about you, all of you. **

**The memories that we share- they're forever, Bec. **

**Just tell me the dates and I'll clear the calendar. **

**Love, **

**Anna **


	10. Chapter 10

**Read and review!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

It had been a month since Bec had sent around emails, confirming the dates for their big reunion.

And Perri was almost in Blue Water.

"I've never been so nervous in my life!" Perri's teeth were chattering, not just from the cold, as she steered the car down the road- past the familiar 'Welcome to Blue Water' sign.

Thinking over her words, she adjusted them. "No, actually, there was the Solar Blue trials".

The Solar Blue boarding house was less than a street away, she mused, as she passed Bec's childhood home.

"Oh my God, I'm losing the plot".

And then she saw the boarding house. Slowing the car to a stop, she sat there, observing. From the outside, the big house hadn't changed. It was exactly the same as she remembered.

But she knew the inside would be different. It had to be.

After what seemed like an eternity, she plucked up the courage to step out of her car, and slowly moved toward the boarding house. Raising her hand, her knuckles tapped on the front door slowly.

There was a shuffle of footsteps and Perri braced herself for the worst.

The girl who swung open the big door was exactly the same girl that was etched into Perri's memory. Her brunette hair was cascading down her back in a mountain of curls, her hazel eyes were shining.

"Bec", Perri whispered, scared that the sudden noise would startle the girl.

"Perri", Bec whispered back.

The two girls embraced each other in a hug, as if letting go would be the end of them. They were both near tears, as they inspected each other.

"You haven't changed a bit", Perri giggled, holding Bec at arm's length- the way her mother had done to her on many occasions.

"Good, that means the kids haven't had too big of an impact on me", she laughed feebly. "You haven't changed, either".

Perri and Bec were exactly the same as their memories depicted.

"Come on in, you need to meet Garry", Bec decided.

As Bec lead her friend inside, Perri observed the inside of the house.

"Bec, can you tell me one thing that's changed?" she demanded.

"The people living in here", was Bec's simple answer.

* * *

Anna had been in Blue Water after they finished Solar Blue- she had been dating Joe Sanderson. But, after their breakup, it hurt too much. the memories had overtaken her, and she had gone back to Germany- her original plan.

As she steered her little red Beetle to a stop outside the boarding house, once again, she was overcome with memories. The year she spend in Blue Water was amazing, without a doubt the best year of her life.

And coming back to Blue Water would bring back the memories. The good, the bad and the ugly.

She wasn't sure if Bec would forgive her for breaking up with Joe. Would any of them forgive her for not instigating the contact between the seven?

Whatever happened, she needed to get into the boarding house before anything happened.

Her hand was shaking as she tapped on the front door. The house was silent, and if it wasn't for the two cars and the infamous orange and white van in the driveway, Anna would think no one was there.

"Bec?" Anna whispered, when the brunette answered the door.

"Oh my God, Anna!" Bec immediately grabbed the girl into a hug- and Anna was taken aback, to say the least. Anna and Bec hadn't always been the closest of friends, but it seemed the distance had brought them closer together.

"Bec", Anna repeated, hugging the other girl back. "I've missed you so much!"

"You haven't changed at all", Bec informed the blonde, a smile dancing on her lips.

"Neither have you", Anna said truthfully.

"Come on in, it's freezing!" Bec cried. "Perri's already here... she's been here for a little while already".

"Hi Anna", Perri waved from the kitchen, stepping to her feet and hugging the other blonde. "You haven't changed, Anna".

"Neither have you", Anna echoed.

"I'm Garry", Garry spoke up from the doorway. "you must be Anna- Bec's been ranting non-stop about you lot".

"Nice to meet you", Anna giggled.

"He has no social skills", Bec nodded, shooting Garry a Look.

"Are the others coming today?" Anna questioned.

Bec nodded. "Yep. Perri and I were just discussing how we thought Edge would be next here".

"I beat him", Anna grinned.

"Want a hot drink?" Garry offered.

The four adults sat down at the kitchen table, in an attempt to get to know each other- again.

* * *

Edge frowned slightly, as his knuckles tapped on the door of the Solar Blue Surf Academy boarding house. He hadn't been there since he left the house, and the memories were floating around strong. He could still here the girls arguing over who was going to get the first shower, and he could still here Simmo's morning wake up call. Heath's lame jokes stood out in his head, and Anna's morning bread rant could still be heard- not to mention the laughter that followed.

"Hi", Bec said, baring a grin, as she opened the door.

Edge's frown flipped upside down as he set eyes on the love of his sixteenth year. "Bec!"

"Oh my God, Edge!"

They gingerly exchanged hugs, oblivious to the girls behind them.

"Good to see ya, Perri! Anna! My God, how long has it been?" Edge greeted them with hugs.

"Good to see you too, Edge!"

"Eight years, Edge". Anna smiled at him.

Edge looked around the house. "Will this place ever change?"

"Simmo was never good at updating, Edge, you know that", Bec chided gently.

Both Bec and Edge were better off pretending that the thing they had as sixteen year olds never existed.

It was better that way.

* * *

"Yeah, I just arrived in Blue Water, Mum", Matt said down the phone. "Yeah, the drive was okay. Long. Give a kiss to the munchkin, alright? Love you too".

He set his mobile down and contemplated stepping out of the car. The car was warm, outside was not. The boarding house would be warm, but the boarding house was also full of memories. Memories that had been haunting him for so long.

"Matt!"

It was Anna that opened the door, and she flung her arms around him in a hug before he could even blink. Chuckling, Matt hugged her back.

"Hey Annie!"

"It's so cold, come in!" Bec called.

The house was in exactly the same condition as they had left it. the only thing that had changed were them. Bec was still the same fiery brunette she always was (except the 'mother hen' nickname she detested so badly as a teenager applied even more now), Anna was still the strongly accented blonde bombshell she had been at sixteen, and Perri was just as gorgeous and Miss Universe-like as she had been eight years ago. Edge hadn't changed one little bit- his hair was still as sun streaked as it had been when they first met.

Only, it wasn't like he remembered. As teenagers, they almost never had a serious conversation. Constant joking and laughing- they were talking over coffee.

"Hey guys", he said sheepishly.

Maybe it wasn't like he remembered.

* * *

The first time Fly had come to Blue Water; her hair looked like a cockatoo had danced the Macarena in it.

After the nine hour car ride, it looked no better. Eight years older, she hadn't changed.

"It's now or never", she whispered to herself, banging on the front door. She knew she wasn't going to be the first there- the cars outside the boarding house told her that. But then again, maybe she wasn't the last.

"I'll get it!" an unfamiliar voice called. The voice was put to a face, as a dark, curly haired teenager opened the door. Her face broke into a smile, as she saw Fly. "Hey! I'm Amber-come on in, Bec and the others are inside".

"Thank you", Fly said, a little taken aback. That was not the greeting she expected, when she first knocked on the door.

"Bec!" Amber called. "Someone else is here!"

"Little Fly!" Matt's face broke into a grin the moment he laid eyes on her.

Fly had to laugh- she had hated the nickname with a passion at first, but had grown to love it. "Matt!"

"Fly!" Bec's voice was a squeal, as she hugged her.

Nothing in the house had changed- but they had all aged eight years.

* * *

"It seems I'm the last to arrive", Heath murmured, as he drove up to the boarding house in his broken down old Holden ute. "No surprises there".

The lights were on in the boarding house, and from his car, he could see shadows against the wall.

Heath was generally a happy go lucky kind of guy- nothing fazed him. But there was still something in the pit of his stomach that made him a little worried, about stepping back into the life of a teenage Heath Carroll.

But Heath was not a wuss- that was why he rapped on the door without a fuss.

What he didn't expect was the thunder of footsteps, and the smell of something cooking.

"Hello", Bec said, almost shyly, opening the door.

Heath's face broke into a grin and whatever worries he had floated away. "Bec". He reached his arms out and she hugged him back, settling into the embrace.

While the five other ex Solar Blue students, six teenagers and a man a little older than them lingered impatiently in the hallway.

"Come in!" Bec invited.

"Sorry I'm late", he grinned at his friends, the ones he had been so close to all those years ago. "Car trouble".

"Hunk of junk trouble, you mean", Edge snorted.

Edge and Heath, out of the boys, were the ones that clashed the most, and most of the time it would irritate the others. But when they hadn't seen each other in eight years, it didn't even matter.

Heath was greeted by hugs, slaps on the back and handshakes, from Anna, Fly, Perri, Matt and Edge, and was finally introduced to the other kids.

"Heath, meet Gracie, Mia, Elliot, Amber, Scotty and Aden", Garry introduced. "And I'm Garry".

"Nothing's changed", he observed, whipping a small video camera out of his pocket. When Heath was a Solar Blue student, he was rarely seen without a camera, and it was something that the other six had loved to hate.

"Are you serious?" Anna's eyeballs bulged, and Heath laughed.

"Deadly serious, Annie. Smile for the camera!"

'Annie' was the nickname she had been given in the first week of Solar Blue- and a nickname she hadn't heard since she left. The nickname sounded odd to her ears- but she loved it as much as she had when she was a teenager.

"We haven't eaten yet- we were waiting for you", Bec said. "Aden and Gracie made spaghetti".

The laughter that followed was unexplainable to everyone that missed it- but the group understood it perfectly.

It was like the seven had never been apart.

But, in a way, they were perfect strangers.


	11. Chapter 11

**Read and review!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

After dinner had been cleared away that night, they moved into the pool room. The mural that they had painted when they were sixteen was still on the wall- and it was the first thing Edge noticed.

"Hey! The mural's still there".

"You only remember that because the cops caught you and made you clean rocks for three hours", Matt grinned. "Listening to Anna's German hip hop".

"There's nothing wrong with my music!" Anna said heatedly- just like she had done as a sixteen year old. Her German hip hop had been a long running joke between the group, throughout the year they were at the academy.

The seven had completely skipped the full introduction, and had gone straight to pretending they had never been apart. Eight years was a long amount of time, and they hadn't seen each other in that time.

And yet, no one had said anything about the missing time.

But that drought was broke by Perri.

"What have you guys been up to all these years?" Perri wanted to know, as they headed into the lounge room.

There was silence.

"I propose", Fly, the ever cheesy youngest member of their group, said, "That we take turns telling our stories- uninterrupted".

It was just like judgement day- the very first day they met. They had stayed up way past midnight, talking, even though Jilly had warned them they had a nine o'clock curfew. They had moaned and groaned and Jilly had grinned, uttering six words that they did not listen to. "You'll be sorry in the morning".

"Sounds good", Matt agreed quickly.

"So, who wants to go first?" Edge asked.

"I think you can, Edgely", Heath drawled.

"I vote Perri goes first", Anna said cheerfully.

"Nope. Bec's house. Bec goes first", Perri yawned, grinning at her best friend.

Bec smiled. "There's nothing really, about me. You know it all. I went to uni in Queensland, I finished uni in Queensland and was offered Simmo's position here. I've been here for three years, looking after the kids I call mine".

"You're like a proud mama!" Heath teased gently, poking her in the side.

She giggled, squirming away from him. "I am. Elliot's the mastermind behind all the plots and ploys that goes on around this place, Aden's charming- but he tells the worst jokes. Gracie's sweet and little, the baby of the house, and Amber is Elliot's acquaintance. They're cheeky, but they're both gorgeous. Phoebe is the smart chef; she is the one who keeps the kids in order. Scotty? He's a bit of a rebel, but he's sweet. They're the kids, and Garry and I love them to pieces. I totally see us in them- they're all gorgeous". Bec grinned- she sounded exactly like a mother. And, in a way, she was.

Fly smiled. "I did, too".

"The other two groups of kids? They were carbon copies of us".

Perri grinned. "That's sweet, Bec".

"It's the truth". Bec smiled at her friends.

"You single?" Edge asked quickly.

Bec blushed, wrapping her hands around her stomach. "I dated a guy called Steven... and he proposed to me. We were going out for two and a half years, and I realised that I actually didn't like him".

Edge's mouth dropped open.

Perri was shocked. "Bec! How can you date a guy for two and a half years and not like him?"

"I don't know!" Bec sounded distressed.

As much as her life sounded it, it was far from perfect.

There was a pause in the conversation, before Fly broke the verbal drought with her opinion.

"Matt, I think you should go next", Fly decided.

Matt sighed- it was the moment he had been dreading. "Okay. But if I go now, Edge has to go next".

"Fine". Edge wasn't fussed- he had come a long way since their judgement day.

"Where do you want me to start?" Matt queried, deliberately putting it off.

"The beginning", Anna said dryly.

Edge started laughing. "That usually helps, Matt!"

Perri shushed them, smacking Edge on the arm. "Matt's trying to tell his story, idiot!"

"Well, after I left Solar Blue, I went down to Melbourne, to uni there. That was fine- I studied my butt off, and I fell in love. Her name was Leah. Together, we have a daughter, Tahlia. She's two, she just turned two. What a princess that kid is- she rules my life. Six months before I finished university, Dad was diagnosed with cancer. The disease took him two months after that. It was a pretty rough time- I had to stay strong for Mum and my little sister, Tiarna. But only a few weeks after that, Leah left. That was hard- Mum helped me out so much then, because Tahlia was only a baby. I tried to move on, but it was really hard balancing an infant and my life. But we're through that- sure, I miss Dad, and I miss Leah- to a point- but it's me and Tali against the world. One day, maybe I'll fall in love again. But for now, it's just me and my little girl. Tahlia and me against the world- and nothing can change that".

"Oh my God, Matt", Perri murmured. "I had no idea".

Matt shrugged, like it didn't bother him. "I didn't announce it to the world- it was kept between our family. The only thing I regret is that Dad never got to see Tahlia grow up. He met her when she was a newborn, and he fell in love with the munchkin. He would have loved to see her grow up, but now he'll never get the chance".

There were tears in Fly's eyes. "Oh my God, Mattie".

'Mattie' was a name had hadn't heard in eight years- it was what his little sister had called him when she was a toddler, and that name had not caught on. But, in times of extreme fondness in the Solar Blue household, it was what he was referred to as.

"It's fine, seriously", he assured them. "We're getting over it- it takes time, but we're getting over it. want to see a picture of my munchkin?" he fished his phone out of his pocket and displayed his personal favourite photo of his little girl. "That's Tahlia Ellen- she's adorable, isn't she?"

"So gorgeous!" Bec squealed.

"What a sweetheart", Perri declared.

"Lock her up, mate", Edge advised. "The boys'll get to her before you know it".

Matt groaned jokingly (even though it had been one of his irrational fears ever since he laid eyes on the blinking dot on the ultrasound screen). "Tell me about it!"

Much laughter followed, as Matt declared it was Edge's turn to tell his story.

"Well". Edge made a big show of clearing his throat, and Heath threw a pillow across the room. "Heath, mate, don't you ever learn?"

"Clearly, I don't". Heath had lost his pillow to Edge many times, and had spent those nights sleeping on his arms.

There was laughter from all three boys- laughter that the girls didn't understand.

"Well. I left Solar Blue and made it onto the pro circuit- you know that. But an accident ended it- I hit a rock and snapped my board and my leg. I broke it in three places. See?" he pulled up the leg of his tracksuit pants to show them the scars. They winced appropriately. "Yeah. That ended my surfing career, but I've got a job in a gym near my place. Its good, because I can help others train and train myself".

Bec grinned. "Good on ya, mate".

There was still something between the two exes- not that they'd admit it.

"Anna?" Edge reasoned. "You're next?"

"Alright", Anna groaned. "As long as Perri's next".

Perri looked a little shocked- like a rabbit caught in the headlights. "What?"

"You're next, Perri", Bec said slowly.

Perri nodded uncertainly.

"When we left Solar Blue, I was with Joe, still. I stayed in Blue Water, in Bec's house. When Joe and I broke up, I went back to Germany, but I moved to Australia permanently within... I think it was a year? Eighteen months, maybe? Either way, I moved permanently to Australia. I love surfing, but kite boarding is my passion. I'm teaching kids how to kite board properly- it's a good job, it's rewarding". Anna smiled. "I'm still the same, I haven't changed. I have a boyfriend; we've been together for three and a half years. I don't think any of us have changed, really". Anna looked around to find the other six listening intently, all eyes on her.

"Yeah, we haven't", Heath agreed.

"That's enough about me", Anna said quickly.

"No, that means we have to talk about me!" Perri groaned.

All eyes turned to Perri- when they were sixteen; Perri was the one who wanted to talk about herself. Heath had dubbed her the 'Gold Coast fairy princess' as soon as they met each other, and the name had stuck throughout the year.

"Perri?" Bec said quietly. "You okay?"

She nodded, trying to compose herself. "After I left Solar Blue, I went back to the Gold Coast, I went back home. That was when my singing career took off- you knew that. I got into a relationship with a guy called Jai- everything was sweet. I was eighteen when we first got together, and we were together for eighteen months before things changed. We were living together, in an apartment on the Gold Coast. He began to come home really late- and he hit me. And he raped me. I was so scared, but I couldn't escape, I was too deep into it. I was so scared, I wanted to leave, but I couldn't. He hit me so hard, one night, that I ended up in a coma, in hospital. I was unconscious for two days- when I woke up, my parents were at my side, and Jai was in police custardy. I haven't been with another guy since; I haven't been able to trust them. One day, maybe, but now".

Bec looked shocked. "Oh my God, Perri".

Matt's face was expressionless. "Wow".

Heath let out a low whistle. "That was unexpected".

"I'm gonna kill him", Edge threatened.

It was times like these that they all wished they had never lost contact, and gone their separate ways. If they knew that Matt went through such a rough period in his life, they would have been there to support him. If they knew that Perri had been unconscious in hospital because of a boy, they would have been there to murder the guy (at least, their boys would be) and tend to Perri (the girls). If anyone had known that Edge was in hospital with a leg broken in three places, they would be there to nurse him back to health (and Matt and Heath would be there to tease him silly).

But they didn't know, so they weren't there.

"No, leave it, Edge". Perri looked distraught- up to a point, she still loved him, despite what he had done to her. "It's in the past now, there's nothing I can do".

It was then they realised how quiet the house was.

"Where are my kids?" Bec wanted to know.

There was a snort of laughter from Heath and she shot him the evils.

"I'm sorry", he spluttered, "But that will never get old. Mother hen!"

He exploded into pearls of laughter.

Garry appeared in the doorway. "I'm sorry to interrupt this little reunion, but I'm going to bed- where the kids already are. See you in the morning, Bec".

"Night, Garry", she said cheerfully.

The group had moved from their spread out positions until they were so close they were almost on top of each other. Fly had her head in Edge's lap, and Edge's feet were resting on top of Heath's head. Heath was sprawled across an armchair- across Perri and Matt. Bec was sitting with Anna on the other armchair; the brunette's head on the latter's shoulder. It was just like judgement day, in that way.

"I think its Fly's turn", Heath decided. "That puts me lucky last!"

Perri grinned. "As usual".

Heath's cheeks turned pink and Perri giggled.

"Well, I stayed at the academy for another year, after we left. That was different- I was waking up to completely different faces, even though I knew I should have got used to it already. After that, I went to the circuit- I'm still on the circuit. I have a steady boyfriend, Adam. Life's been the same- although now I have a menagerie of little nieces and nephews". She smiled. "They're cute- and Mum and Dad are arguing with me that I have to hurry up and get married. All I want to do is surf- I'm the same person I was when I was here, I swear".

"You'll never change". Heath smiled fondly at her. "None of us will".

Even though they had changed so much already. Eight years put a lot of pressure on them.

"Now Heath", Anna said firmly.

"Now Heath", Heath repeated. "What about me... well, I'm a photographer. I was in Blue Water for a little bit at the beginning of the year after we left- I was the Jilly in the boarding house. That is, until Jilly came back and Simmo kicked me out. I've been all the way around the world, taking photos. I'm single, there's no one to speak of. Just me and my camera- as Anna already pointed out".

He paused for the laughter that was already spilling out of their mouths.

"But seriously? I'm still the same. The same sixteen year old that walked through the doors of this house eight years ago".

The stories that they shared, way into the night, highlighted their personalities. They were, inside, still the same people who left Solar Blue, and yet they had changed so much. None of them expected Perri to be the shy, quiet girl she was then- Perri was the loud, show pony. Bec was not the mother hen of the group at age sixteen- she hated the nickname with a passion. And yet, she was in charge of her own six teenagers. When Anna left Solar Blue, she told them she would go back to Germany. She had a permanent Australian home, and had no immediate plans to go back to Germany. Matt was the cool cucumber, the one that worried over nothing. Suddenly, his life was being torn apart and he had a daughter to look after. Heath hadn't changed- he was still the free spirit he always had been. Edge was also a surprise- he was determined to surf, and nothing would stop him. He just hadn't worked an accident into the equation. And little Fly? She was still the happy go lucky girl she was all those years ago.

Time changed everything.


	12. Chapter 12

**Read and review, please!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

"Oh my God, did you lot sleep like that?"

An obnoxious voice from the doorway was what awoke the Solar Blue seven from their slumber. It was dark, and it was cold, and they had been asleep.

And now they were awake and in pain.

"Garry", Bec groaned, trying to untangle her limbs from Anna's. "Is there a reason you're here?"

"Well, I was going to tell you we're going down for training and if you'd like to join us, you're welcome, but this is so much more amusing". Garry grinned at her and it took all she had not to knock him out.

"What time is it?" Perri murmured.

"Five fifteen", Garry said brightly.

There was a groan from Heath and a snigger from Edge.

"Rise and shine, my little jelly babies!" Matt imitated their old coach, who yelled those words down the hallway every morning, in a pathetic attempt to wake them.

Fly smiled, as she sleepily lifted her head from Edge's leg.

They had fallen asleep way after midnight, in the same positions they were talking in.

"Did you sleep like that?" Grace asked, wide eyed from the doorway.

"Yeah, Gracie, we did", Bec muttered, rubbing her eyes. "Garry, take the kids down to the beach. If I come, I come, but if I don't, well I'll be there this afternoon".

"Sleep tight!" he called merrily- way too cheerful for that time of morning- herding the kids out of the house. All seven of them (Garry included) were shivering, despite the fact they were wearing tracksuits and jackets.

"Do you wear a snowsuit, like Deb?" Perri asked suddenly.

There was laughter from all around- Deb and Simmo were famous for the winter training getup. Deb wore a snowsuit (at least, that was what the kids referred to it as), and Simmo wore his usual boardies and a t-shirt- the only difference was the beanie pulled over his ears, in an attempt to keep him warm.

"Yep. That's me", she sniggered, yawning.

"What time is it?" Matt checked.

"Just after five thirty", Bec answered. "the usual training time".

For the next hour, they murmured softly between each other, as they tried desperately to wake up.

Finally, Heath decided to move, herding them into the kitchen.

"I'm making the hangover breakfast", Heath decided, swinging open Bec's fridge and removing a carton of eggs. "got any bacon, Bec?"

"Bottom shelf, above the crisper". Bec flicked the kettle on and Edge opened a few cupboards, trying to find the frying pans. Anna and Perri were locating mugs, as Matt and Fly scooped instant coffee and sugar into mugs- it was amazing that they actually remembered the combinations that they all liked.

"You better make enough for the kids, too", Bec warned. "they'll kill us if we eat all the bacon".

On Saturday mornings after training, they either made pancakes or bacon and eggs. It was a tradition, before they parted for their individual activities for the day.

So Heath fried bacon, and Anna cooked eggs. Perri and Matt set the table, as they did almost every morning, and Fly popped toast. While Edge buttered toast, Bec poured glasses of orange juice for everyone.

They were best friends- no amount of time would change that. They could still picture a regular Solar Blue morning- two people on washing up duty, two people making toast, and two people reading the paper (one reading the front while the other attempted to read the back). Anna's bread rant, Bec and Perri's bathroom wars, and just the general banter between all three boys. Jilly's gentle chiding to get their assignments and homework done on time, Simmo's morning wake up calls and Deb's horrific training sessions. The playful teasing with the defending thrown in at the same time. They loved and hated each other all at once. They got on each other's nerves, and they couldn't wait to get away from each other.

And yet they never thought they'd miss each other that much, when they finally departed Solar Blue.

"Aw, sweet!" Aden cried. "Brekky's ready, guys!"

"Awesome", Garry grinned, draping an arm around Bec. "Your work?"

"The hangover breakfast", Heath corrected.

"Nice", Elliot grinned, taking his usual seat.

With the usual chatter, all fourteen of them crammed themselves around the breakfast table.


	13. Chapter 13

**Read and review, please!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

"Hey", Aden called, after breakfast. The dishes were done, and the original seven were in the lounge room, sprawled around, chatting. "Bec, Garry! can we go to the movies?"

"Sure", Garry called back. With shrieks of goodbye, the kids thundered down the steps, to make the walk to town- chattering comically among themselves.

Garry turned to his co head of house. "Hey Bec, I'm gonna go out with Ash today. I'll be back around lunchtime. You gonna be alright?"

"We aren't married, Garry!" Bec said, amused. "I don't really care!"

"You old married couple", Heath snorted.

Edge whacked Heath on the shoulder- he and Bec had established a 'friends only' relationship, but it didn't excuse the fact that they still had feelings for each other.

Anyone who still had feelings for anyone would not admit a thing.

"I have an idea", Perri said, her eyes sparkling.

"If it has anything to do with surfing, I'm claiming it!" Heath shrieked.

"Heath!"

"Come on! Last one down to the beach is a rotten egg", Heath taunted.

Bec held up her hands. "I know this is gonna make you all sound ridiculous, but who, out of all of you, bought a board?"

Edge raised his hand- causing Anna, Perri and Matt to explode into laughter. "I wanted to make sure the break was still as good as it was".

"The boards are all in the shed- we'll meet down there".

They had established, at breakfast, that the girls could all share Bec's bedroom (or, if they wanted, Bec could find sheets for one of the spare bedrooms. They had objected, and all four were sharing the bedroom Bec claimed as hers). The boys' were sharing one of the spare rooms, that had two sets of bunks. And Matt was stuck on the bottom, again.

In Bec's bedroom, the girls were zipped into steamers- shorter wetsuits, the ones like they had worn when they were training- ready to go down to the beach.

But Anna's laughter made them stop.

"Look", she said, pointing to the mirror- Bec had plastered the edges with photos, some from many years ago. And in the one that Anna had spotted, all four girls were wearing steamers, shivering down on the beach. In the exact same order that they were lined up in right then.

"Good times", Perri said fondly.

There was a shriek from the hallway. "HEY GIRLS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE? TIME'S A WASTIN'!"

"Oh, our Heath", Fly giggled. "Patient as ever".

"that's our Heath!" Anna agreed.

With a bang and a clatter (the 'bang' was the lamp, and the 'clatter' was everything that fell with the lamp. The poor bedroom didn't know what hit it- its usual inhabitant was messy enough as it was, but four other girls? It was a pigsty already), the girls made it out into the hallway alive.

In the board shed, there were shrieks of overjoyed surprise.

"You still have my BOARD!" Fly yelled, hugging the dusty old piece of fibreglass to her chest. "Bec! You kept my board?"

They had all had at least two boards- one that they brought with them, that they had used before coming to Solar Blue, and one that the company had given them. Of course, they had used others as the year progressed, but they had focused on the Solar Blue boards. And they hadn't moved since they left them.

"I saved all of them from the wrath of Garry many times", Bec said proudly.

There was no need to mention the fit she threw when she found Garry cleaning out the board shed- the less said about that day, they all thought, the better. She had refused to speak to him for the rest of the day, because he hadn't consulted her when he decided to clean it out. He had refused to speak to her because she threw a piece of board wax at his head.

Needless to say, dinner had been a quiet affair.

"Tail's gonna be a surfer one day", Matt declared, locating his board and carrying it out after Fly. "I take her to the beach all the time, and she loves it. and she looks gorgeous in her little cossies!"

"One day, Mattie", Perri giggled, finding her board among the mess (neither Bec or Garry had attempted to clean the board shed since that fateful day), "We're gonna have to meet your little girl".

"My little Tahlia Ellen", he beamed proudly.

They had never thought that Matt would be the one battling it out as a single dad. They had also never thought they'd see Bec as head of Solar Blue, or Edge having to quit the pro circuit.

But despite all of it, they were back in Blue Water. It may have been cold, but the sun was out. The waves were crashing onto the soft white sand, and they faced it head on, like they had the very first day they all met.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Queen's Birthday long weekend shall be known as my updating weekend. It's official. Read and review, please!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

They hit the water at the same time, running into the cold with their heads bowed down. There were squeals from the girls, gasps of shock from the boys, as the water splashed into their faces.

And, as it was like when they were students, nothing stopped them as they paddled out on their boards.

"It's awesome to be back", Fly called to Anna.

"Hey!" Edge shrieked. "No talking!"

"Chuck a Simmo, why don't ya?" Matt laughed, kneeling on his board.

"He's got supersonic hearing, he probably heard that", Edge fretted, a grin growing on his face.

"Yeah, you'd know", Perri laughed. Then she turned to Bec, on her left. "Remember when Edge soaped my board?"

Edge blushed. "I thought we were over that!"

"We will never be over that".

"I said sorry!"

"I lost the comp, Edge".

"Perri, get over that! It's been eight years!"

"I know".

Giggling, Perri stood on her board and rode the wave before ducking off. The others followed suite, the water slowly becoming warmer, the longer they stayed in it.

However, it was when they ran onto the sand that the cold wind hit and they turned blue.

Bec wrapped her towel around her, shivering. "oh my God! How do the kids do this every day?"

"The same way we did it", Anna said matter-of-factly.

"Right on, Annie", Perri agreed.

"No, it was never this cold", Matt declared. "it must be global warming or something".

"You're the scientist", Heath teased. As a student, Matt had copped so much rubbish from the boys for getting good grades and liking science. "You tell us!"

"Well, now I'm the daddy and Tali doesn't really listen to my scientific ramblings. She listens when I mention food or playing a game".

"She's basically a two year old, female Heath", Edge reported, sending Fly and Anna into a fit of giggles.

It wasn't long, however, before the cold water became too much to handle. Even at twenty three, Fly was still by far the smallest of the group, and felt the cold much more.

"I'm numb!" her teeth were chattering.

So they retreated to the sand, where the ever deceiving sun was shining. With their teeth chattering, they made their way up to the house- Fly slung over Heath's shoulder, fireman style.

It was almost exactly like they had done coming in from their morning training, all those years ago.

* * *

There was a knock at the door and Bec, zipping up her jacket, headed towards it to answer it.

"Bec Sanderson", Craig 'Simmo' Symonds said with a grin on his face.

"Look at you!" Deb Callum said in surprise, a smile turning the corners of her mouth up. "Mother hen!"

Bec threw her arms around Deb- she hadn't seen her since they left Solar Blue eight years ago. She saw Simmo once a year, at the Solar Blue finals. He was always their guest judge, and he enjoyed watching the kids' progress.

"Simmo!"

"Hey, it's Deb!"

"Oh my God!"

"My jelly babies!" Simmo said, overjoyed. 'Jelly babies' was how Simmo referred to the kids at training, at competitions and on the rare occasion he was picking them up from school. He hadn't ever told them why he called them jelly babies, but it was a pet name that the kids had grown to love (although Fly had been ultimately confused the first time he hollered it down the hallway at four thirty- her sleep altered state couldn't work it out).

"We're home!"

And as surprising as it was, Edge was the one who had made that announcement.


	15. Chapter 15

**Read and review!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

Lunch was a chaotic affair, with the six teenagers returning from town, to find their house even fuller than they had left it.

"What's on the menu today?" Elliot called.

"Sandwiches and fruit. Toasted or non toasted, your choice", Garry told them.

"I'd like a toasted banana", Heath said with a grin.

"Your sense of humour is almost as bad as Elliot's", Aden groaned.

"Well, thank you, Ade, buddy, I take that as a compliment". Elliot slapped Aden on the back. "Heath has a fantastic sense of humour".

"Fly was the only one who was able to handle Heath, back in the day", Simmo spoke up. "And she enlisted Anna's help".

"Hey, don't drag me into this!" Anna protested, holding up her hands. "I'm innocent!"

"Sure!" Matt snorted.

And, slowly, the kitchen was filled, as sandwiches were made and memories were brought up. The stories that were told brought on laughter, and every single Solar Blue student- both past and present- treasured those memories.

Because they wouldn't last forever.

"Hey Fly!" Heath called, putting his plate in the sink. "Wanna go for a walk?"

Anna poked Fly in the side, making her squeal. "Sure", she agreed, moving to place her plate in the sink. Laughing, the two headed out the back door.

"I think Blue Water Beach is magic", Grace declared.

"We've always known that, hun", Bec informed the teenager, a grin growing on his face.

"They're a cute couple", Phoebe agreed.

Matt faced the remaining ex Solar Blue students- and directed his words at the girls. "Stay out of this", he said firmly. "If anything's gonna happen, you're not gonna have anything to do with it".

Perri sighed teasingly. "You kill all the fun, Mattie".

"Yeah, Matt!" Anna chimed in.

"Annie, it's for your own safety".

"Will you lot ever change?" Simmo complained. "You're actually worse than when you were teenagers! I didn't think that was possible! Don't you remember my big 'no kissing zone' signs?"

The 'no kissing zone' signs stood out bright in their memories. So did Simmo and the whistle that hung around his neck- which he blew whenever he saw any child doing something he didn't approve of. For example, kissing (or 'canoodling', what was what he referred to it as. It didn't matter how many times the kids had told him that it was a 'grandparents' term', he insisted on using it).

"Yeah, you're even more loved up!" Deb teased.

"Like there's nothing between you two", Edge drawled.

Simmo actually _blushed_- making his kids' mouths drop open in shock.

* * *

"Like we didn't know something was up!" Perri crowed.

"So, Fly, how've you been?" Heath wanted to know. He needed to get away from the madness of the boarding house. As much as he loved it- and heck, he loved it- it would drive anyone insane, very quickly. Sometimes, even the craziest, goofiest of people needed a break.

"I've been good", Fly admitted. "Nothing exciting. I'm just me... I realised, last night, that we were the only ones that hadn't changed. I mean, Matt has a kid, Perri was bashed, and Edge had to quit the circuit. Bec was proposed to and is head of Solar Blue, and Anna's moved to Australia permanently. I'm just Fly, just a surfer, and you're the photographer you swore you'd be when we left. Nothing's changed, Heath".

"Yeah, I know". For once, Heath Carroll was silent. Not a lot could make him silent- but then again, Fly Watson had made him do a lot of things, in the time they had known each other.

Something was telling Heath to wrap his arms around Fly, to kiss her full on the mouth and hope she felt the same way about her. She was right; nothing had changed between the two of them. They were still the same innocent pair they had always been- the best of friends, and the closest in the entire Solar Blue house. They had an unbreakable bond, nothing could tear them apart.

And if things were as much the same as they seemed, Fly would kiss Heath back.

All Fly wanted to do was kiss him. even a peck on the cheek would be good enough for her- she had missed Heath more than she could fathom.

The two walked side by side for a while longer, in total silence. The waves crashed onto the beach, a dog chased a tennis ball in the park. The main drag was just as busy as ever- minus the roller skaters. Blue Water hadn't changed- and according to Bec, it would never change. It had been the same since she was a little girl.

If Blue Water didn't change, did that mean their feelings wouldn't either?

But to be on the safe side, neither acted on it. and, just like he had done when they were sixteen, Heath just smiled.

"Mates", Heath grinned, draping an arm around Fly. Fly blushed and, linking arms, they skipped back to the boarding house. Everyone could tell they were closer than friends, but only time would tell what that progressed to.


	16. Chapter 16

**Read and review!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

**PS: Check out 'Soundtrack of Our Lives'!**

* * *

Late night gossip sessions had always been a big thing for the Solar Blue girls. Every few weekends they would lock themselves in one of the two bedrooms- more often than not Bec and Perri's- and gossip until all hours of the morning, giggling under the blankets on the beds and the floor. more often than not, the four girls would end up crashing where they had been talking- to find themselves in a pile of blankets and limbs when the alarm clocks went off the next morning. They were sore and sleepy, but they were teenage girls.

They lived off the gossip.

And that was exactly why Bec had placed her three friends in the room she always slept in. There was a double bed, and she had hauled in (or Garry had helped her haul in, whichever way you looked at it) the beds they took when they went camping for competitions- the beds that she had slept on when she was a student. Anna, Perri and Fly were sharing her room, whether they liked it or not.

And they liked it. it brought back memories, they noticed, as they pulled the blankets up to their chins, the lamp the only light in the room.

"So, Fly". Perri addressed the youngest member of the group first. "What was with you and Heath this afternoon? He's got the hots for you, I can tell!"

"No, he doesn't". As much as Fly tried to keep a straight face, the mention of his name brought a blush to her cheeks and made the corner of her mouth turn up. "We're just friends, that's all".

"Oh, sure", Anna teased. "Just friends".

"That's what you said when you and Joe were dating!" Fly shot back. Then she saw Anna's expression. "Annie, I'm sorry!"

Anna flashed them a smile. "I'm fine, really. I have a boyfriend; I'm assuming Joe has a girlfriend, we're both happy".

"Joe's single".

Three heads whipped around to look at Bec, who was leaning against the headboard.

"Well, that dampens the mood slightly", Perri murmured.

"He's been single since our twenty first birthday- where his long time girlfriend dumped him", Bec informed them. The night had resulted in Bec hauling her brother's drunken body up the front steps of her house, with the help of her then seventeen year old brother Ben. Their parents had found out the next morning- after Joe hurled the contents of his stomach up in their bathroom.

Fly and Perri were giggling, presumably picturing the whole thing.

"Perri", Anna said, her German accent not as strong as it was when they first met. "You need to tell us about that Jai person".

"He's a jerk", Fly interjected. Nothing more had been said about Jai- they knew how fragile Perri could be sometimes- but the topic still lingered in the air. Anna was never one to back down- she was the sort of person who would face challenges head on.

"I loved him", Perri whispered. "We were in love... just not as in love as I originally thought. I still love him, kinda... Fly; don't look at me like that!"

"What?" Fly protested. "He hurt you, Perri!"

"Well, turn to Bec and ask her about Steven, I don't like talking about him".

So Anna and Fly turned to Bec, wanting to know about Steven.

"I thought I loved him, but I didn't. To marry someone you have to love them, and I didn't love Steven". She shrugged. But then a familiar twinkle was seen in her eyes. "But I do like a man in a uniform..."

"Bec Sanderson!"

Bec was almost thrown off the bed with the force of Perri's pillow, as they landed in a heap of giggles.

"What about you, Annie?" Bec tried, trying to calm down.

Anna blushed. "Well, I love my boyfriend and would marry him in a heartbeat".

"Name?"

"It's Sam".

"I was guessing it was Eric!" Fly sounded disappointed.

Bec, Anna and Perri just looked at her. "Eric?"

"I always imagined Anna with an Eric, okay?"

"God you're a freak!" Perri laughed.

And for the umpteenth time that night, they fell into pearls of laughter. It was almost as if the eight years between seeing each other hadn't existed- they were as comfortable with each other as they had been when they were students in the academy.

"Don't you think it's weird that all our conversations- no matter how old we are- end up about the boys?" Perri checked, when they were reasonably calm.

"Nope", said Fly.

"Nuh", said Anna.

"No way", said Bec.

Perri sniggered. "Sometimes I wonder, did their conversations ever end up about us?"

"Most definitely!"

"One hundred percent yes!"

"Of course!"

They fell back onto the bed in a fit of giggles- it was just like old times.

* * *

In the next room, the boys were reminiscing just as much- if not more- than the girls.

"Remember that time, Mattie, where Edge installed the bar above the door because he was on a health kick because he had the hots for Bec but wouldn't admit it and when he went for a run I got the screwdriver and took it down?" Heath chattered. He was like a child, high on sugary substances. He wouldn't crash for a while, and when he did, he'd crash hard.

"Heath, mate, I'd consider breathing. It's vital to live", Matt reminded him. "And yes, I do remember the bar".

"The door wouldn't close properly".

"Would you guys give it up already?" Edge asked grumpily, crossing his arms. But even Matt and Heath's antics couldn't irritate him- he was back in Blue Water, with the people who had meant so much to him as a teenager. Nothing could be better than that.

Apart from the fact that almost all the stories Heath and Matt had brought up were to do with him.

"Oh, Edge, we won't give it up. Ever". Heath flashed a grin to his friend, in the darkness of the room.

"Ever", Matt echoed.

"Hey, Matt, remember when Edge attempted kite boarding and Anna had a big go at him and in the process he took Bec out on the ducky and left her clinging to the buoy?"

And Heath's never ending reel of stories had started again.

"Yes, I remember, we all thought Bec was dead, the girls cried and I nearly had heart failure when I had to call Em and Dave". Edge sighed. "Everyone remembers that! Give it a rest, Heath".

"Never". Heath sounded satisfied, as the room melted into quiet.

"One day", Matt mused, as he stared up at Heath's mattress. "I'm gonna bring Tali here, to Blue Water. And she can surf the waves that we surfed when we lived here".

"Mate, she's like two", Heath said from above him.

"So?" Matt deadpanned. "She'll be freakin' sixteen before I know it! And then I'll really have to panic!"

"Yeah, but she's two. So you can sleep easy over the fact that she's most probably not picking up two year old boys at her preschool", Edge commented from the other bed.

A pillow went flying in the direction of his face.

"Oi!" Edge bellowed indignantly, sitting up straight as a board. "Who threw that?"

Heath held up his hands. "hey, for one I'm innocent!"

When they were sixteen, Heath was the one who would always lose his pillow by throwing it at Edge- Edge had had an extra pillow a countless number of nights. Matt was the sensible one, never dumb enough to throw his pillow at his friend.

And on the rare occasion that he did, he made sure he had a spare.

"Good night, Matthew". Edge glared at the culprit before laying back down.

"Good night, Dean". Matt had a grin on his face, as he settled under the blankets, content in the warm sheets.

"Good night, Heath". Edge nodded at the boy who was higher than a kite.

"Night Edgely! Nighty night Mattie!" Heath almost sang.

"Heath, just go to sleep". Matt laughed.

"Night". Heath squeezed his eyes shut.


	17. Chapter 17

**Read and review!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

Almost every morning since he turned twelve, Edge had been getting up early to go for a run. When he was a student at Solar Blue, he had in the afternoon, because of their morning training. But he had gone for a run, whenever he could.

So it didn't surprise anyone when he kicked off his blankets, at five o'clock in the morning- half an hour before Bec and Garry's kids would be making their appearances for training.

Nothing in the house had changed. maybe there had been a coat of paint here or there, but it was still the same. The creaky third stair, the crack in the wall above the kitchen, and Blu-Tack stains where they had hung up posters.

"Morning", Bec whispered from the kitchen.

Edge nearly jumped, and Bec had a grin on her face.

"Hey", he said brightly. "Well, isn't this a change! Weren't you the sleep in queen?"

"I was... but now I have six kids to look after".

"Mother hen".

"Shut up".

There was silence between the two. Bec poured hot water into a mug and offered it to Edge.

"Its Garry's, but he has it the same way you used to".

"No thanks".

There was silence yet again.

Edge nervously cleared his throat. "I missed you, Bec".

"I missed you too", she said softly.

"Morning, Bec!" Garry almost sang, trotting into the kitchen. "Sorry, did I interrupt something?"

For once, he sounded genuine.

"Sorry", Garry repeated.

"It's alright. Are the kids up?" Bec looked away from her housemate. She had been so distracted by Edge's piercing blue eyes to even realise if the number of alarm clocks upstairs had sounded.

"Yeah... Phoebe's in the bathroom at the moment". Garry smiled to himself, knowing that he had interrupted something between the two. He felt bad about that- they hadn't spoken alone in eight years. And deep down, he knew that she still loved him.

"Morning, mate", Matt yawned, coming downstairs and slapping Edge on the back. "You guys are up early!"

"I have the kids to look after, hun". Bec gave him a grin. "I don't have time to sleep in".

Upstairs, the kids were sleepily shuffling around, changing out of their pyjamas into the clothes they wore to morning training. Amber and Grace were yawning outside the girls' bathroom, while Elliot and Aden groggily changed into board shorts. Phoebe and Scott were in the respective bedrooms, brushing their teeth.

"You're up early", Heath said groggily, stepping into the hallway and nearly crashing into Aden.

"We have training", he yawned.

"I was always late for training. I always slept in". Heath yawned and spun around to find Fly. "Hello?"

"Don't fill their heads with ideas!" Fly scolded.

"Yes, Bec", he teased.

"Morning!" Fly said cheerfully to Heath.

"Hey Fly!" he said just as cheerfully. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, he smacked a gentle kiss on her cheek- and her heart almost stopped.

"Ooh, Heath!" Elliot said cheerily, coming out of the room the boys were sharing.

Grace yawned. "What happened?"

"Nothing, go down to training", Fly said quickly. When she spent her second year in the academy, she was more like a coach than a student.

"Are we going down to training, too?" Perri wondered.

And they did. They changed out of their pyjamas, and moved downstairs to follow Bec and Garry's kids down to the beach. Watching them do push ups and soft sand runs brought the memories flooding back. Simmo and Deb made their way down, laughing as Garry barked instructions through a megaphone- something Simmo had done earlier.

* * *

Blue Water Beach was magical... Bec had been told that since she was a little girl. It wasn't until she turned sixteen, that she actually believed it. maybe it was just luck that she was accepted into the academy. Maybe it was just luck that she came across the love of her life. Whether it was plain good luck or magic, Blue Water had worked its magic on every teenager. Bec had found Edge, Matt had found Perri, Fly and Heath had found each other, and Joe had found Anna. Solar Blue Academy had had seven students that year- and one permanent visitor.

"Come on", Heath laughed, as Fly jogged along.

Blue Water Beach had worked its magic once...

The question on everyone's lips, though, was was it going to work again?


	18. Chapter 18

**Read and review!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

"I'm pretty sure this weekend is going faster than any other weekend". Matt voiced his concerns, as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Agreed", Edge nodded.

"Come on, let's hit the surf!" Perri pounded on the boys' door, as she zipped up the back of her wetsuit. "The kids are coming too, they want to see how a pro tackles their local break".

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Heath cried royally, opening the door and facing Perri with a goofy grin on his face.

"I meant Edge, you idiot". Perri smacked Heath in the chest, a grin growing on her face.

"Your words hurt me, Lawe".

"You scare me, Carroll".

* * *

Blue Water Beach was definitely working its magic, it seemed. Three of them could see it, and four of them were blatantly ignoring it.

"You know", Edge whispered into Bec's ear. "I never imagined I'd be back in Blue Water... let alone seeing you and the guys again".

Bec blushed, smiling up at him. it was completely different as the way they had acted as teenagers. They had fought for half of the year, trying to fight the attraction that was so obvious. It wasn't until Bec ended up in hospital that Edge actually did something about it- he kissed her.

Edge turned her head towards him and let his lips gently connect with Bec's. Her legs turned jelly-like, as she leaned into him for support.

"OI!" Garry bawled from the front door. "Do you WANT to eat TONIGHT? THE NEIGHBOURS WILL STARE!"

"GARRY!" Amber smacked him in the chest indignantly. "What is your problem?"

(he had successfully managed to ignore every relationship going on between them, between the kids. Bec, however, was a different story.)

At the table, the kids were laughing hysterically, as Fly and Heath blushed for their friends. Simmo and Deb were shaking their heads ("I'm gonna go and get out the old signs!")

Garry loved Bec to pieces, but nothing more than a friend. And he loved to tease her at every choice he got. If she was happy, he was happy.

"Just sit down, Bec", Garry said, a grin on her face. "Well, guys... look at the hypocrite!"

Phoebe had her head down, shaking with silent laughter.

"Phoebe, this isn't funny". Bec's face was red.

"Jeez, and you think we're bad!"

It was what Deb had said, at the beginning of their year at the academy. "You can't put a group of hormonal teenagers in a house for twelve months and not expect some tongues to tango". They had laughed, but, granted, it had happened. Bec and Edge, Heath and Fly, Perri and Matt, and Anna and Bec's twin brother Joe. Bec had thought that it had been a one of thing- maybe their group had more hormones than most. Throughout the twelve months they lived together, Simmo, Deb and Jilly had told them every cure for pash rash at least once (jokingly, seeing none of them were that bad).

"We aren't bad", Matt grinned.

"By the way, we've made plans to go out to dinner tomorrow night", Fly told them. "The Purple Iguana".

"Everyone?" Garry asked sceptically.

"Nope. All of us-" Perri motioned towards the older group of teenagers, "-and Joe".

Anna's mouth dropped open.

* * *

the Solar Blue boarding house was dark. The kids and Garry were asleep, and Simmo and Deb had long since retreated to their respective bedrooms. Heath, Edge and Matt were talking quietly in the darkness, and Bec, Perri, Fly and Anna were lying sleepily in the moonlight. The house had never been so quiet- the only noise the gentle snores from the kids'.

"Hey", Fly whispered, "Bec?"

"Mmm?" Bec murmured, her head buried in her pillow.

"How did you know you didn't love that guy who proposed to you?"

Suddenly Bec was wide awake. "Huh?"

"You know that guy who proposed to you? How did you know you didn't love him?"

"We were too close before as friends. I loved him, but I wasn't in love with him".

"Fly", Perri whispered, reaching out to hold her friend's hand.

"I was just wondering". Fly looked away, so her friends wouldn't see the tears threatening to spill over. "I don't love Adam", she admitted. "I thought I did, but I didn't".

Anna put her arms around the younger girl; Fly resting her head on her shoulder. There was many a time where the two had fallen asleep in that position- tucked up in the one bed, a head on the other's shoulder. They were the closest of friends, and confided in each other for everything. fly had comforted her friend when Anna was homesick, and Anna had repaid the favour later in the year.

"Just tell him", Perri suggested. "Maybe you're better off as friends than you are together".

"That's what I was like, with Steven. We were childhood best friends", Bec said wistfully. "I told him when we were... I think we were thirteen, that I'd rather be his friend for life than an ex girlfriend in the future. But when I was eighteen I fell for him. If you don't love him, Fly, just tell him. Otherwise he'll propose and you'll run off crying". Then she blushed. "Actually, that didn't happen. He proposed, I told him I didn't want to marry him coz I didn't love him and I went home and cried. I thought Garry was gonna break down my door in frustration". Then a small smile came onto her face. "Edge kissed me".

"What?" Perri all but shrieked. "Bec!"

"I'm scared", Anna blurted out, "About seeing Joe tomorrow".

"Oh, Annie, it'll be fine", Bec assured her. "Besides, I have a hunch he still like you".

Anna looked at her sceptically. "Really?"

"Yeah... he never really got over you when we were sixteen. I remember him slumping around for months-"

"You were in Queensland", Perri reminded her.

"Yeah, well, I remember Mum telling me about it". She giggled sheepishly. "Seriously. He loved you, Annie".

"I loved him". Anna put her head on one of Bec's pillows, sighing heavily. "But what if-"

"He falls for you again?" Fly said cheekily. "Then it'll be just like old times!"

"But I have a boyfriend!"

"If I remember correctly", Perri said sneakily, "you had a boyfriend when you fell for him eight years ago".

"I lied".

"What?" Perri, Fly and Bec all almost shrieked.

"I never went out with him, I just had a crush on him". Anna blushed sheepishly. "I said that so you would stop teasing me about Joe".

"Oh, yeah, that worked out really well", Fly said. Sarcastically, a grin on her face. "Anna!"

* * *

"The Purple Iguana", Matt mused. "The last time we were there it was Anna's birthday and Perri and Edge were working there. Remember, Heath?"

"Yes, everyone remembers, now shut up and go to sleep", Edge said boredly. Working at the Purple Iguana had not been one of his proudest moments. It was purely and simply to earn some spare cash- and the others had made it their mission to wait for him, every day, while he dumped the apron he was forced to wear (laughing hysterically the whole time).

"Well, personally, I'm pumped to see Joe. He's a pretty good bloke", Heath nodded, burrowing under his blankets.

"Yeah, it'll be good to catch up with everyone, properly. I mean, without the kids", Matt corrected.

"Now I get how Simmo and Deb feel", Edge chuckled. "Bec's a real mother hen, hey?"

"She hated that name with a passion", Matt laughed. "And Perri! I never knew she could be so motherish!"

Perri, that afternoon, had been laughing and joking around, calling Bec's kids little pet names- and the boys had stared, amazed that she could actually get away with it (without too much teasing).

"Fly surprised me", Heath admitted. "She's good with the kids, too. Then again, she has about a hundred little nieces and nephews".

"The cafe wouldn't have changed, would it?" Matt asked suddenly. "I mean, do you think we'll get our booth?"

"It depends if Marnie serves us", Edge teased. Marnie had been their regular waitress, and had taken almost all of the group birthday pictures.

It was a good thing that they planned their Solar Blue weekend for the long weekend. A normal weekend would be too much to handle.


	19. Chapter 19

**Read and review!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

There was a loud knock at on the front door and then a familiar voice, a voice that Anna hadn't heard in seven years, floated through. "hey, Bec! you gonna let me in or not?"

Bec and Joe Sanderson, twins born only minutes apart, had similar fiery tempers- and neither of them had patience.

"I'm coming jeez keep your shirt on!" she snapped, opening the door. "The sight of your chest disgusts me, Joseph".

"Good to see you too, little sister". He hugged her head and advanced through the house.

"Hey, Joe!" Heath said cheerfully, slapping him on the back. "You ready to go, mate?"

Joe tore his eyes away from Anna long enough to answer Heath. "Sure, mate. Hi, Anna".

Anna looked down. "Hi, Joe".

There was an awkward silence.

"Well, you better get going", Garry said cheerfully, breaking the verbal drought. "You don't want to be late".

"Yeah, we better get going", Matt said quickly. "Come on, guys!"

The entire way there, Joe was caught up on everything that had happened in the other six's life, as he taunted and teased his sister.

The Purple Iguana, a little cafe along the main stretch of Blue Water, was a quaint little restaurant, the home to many memories. It was the place where both Edge and Perri had waitered and waitressed when in need of extra cash, and the setting for every single birthday dinner throughout the duration of the year. They had held unofficial (meaning without Deb and Simmo) house meetings while under the influence of their amazing hot chocolate (one which resulted in all but Fly being grounded for a week)- and it had been the setting for two of the four couples' first dates (Matt and Perri and Anna and Joe, to specify). The Purple Iguana had been as much of a part of their year at Solar Blue as the boarding house itself.

"I'm gonna order the Caesar salad", Perri decided. "That always was a favourite- is it still good, Bec?"

Bec had carried on the tradition with the birthday dinners onto her years of intakes- the Solar Blue tribe were regulars, and had their favourite table on the balcony whenever they were there (much like Simmo and Deb had instructed, when taking out their kids).

"Yeah". Bec smiled at the memory, of the nine (ten when Joe was invited along) crammed around the rectangular table.

Once they placed their order, they continued to reminisce.

"Who remembers when we had the big birthday bash for Fly?" Edge called.

Fly blushed- she had been so intent on avoiding Heath (the day they first kissed, coincidently enough) that she had missed the bus, only to find Heath waiting for her. While they were stuck a caravan (which was a story in itself), the others back at the house had arranged for half the school to come to the party they were holding. To top off the night, the police had arrived and Jilly had almost had a heart attack when she saw the state of the house.

"No one will ever forget that", Deb said, amused. She had blasted their ears until three thirty in the morning, only sending them off to bed because she couldn't bare the sight of them any longer. They had arrived downstairs for training the next morning (or two hours later, whichever way you viewed it) looking like sheepish puppies who had just been scolded.

"Or the formal?" Matt tried.

"Yeah, and my jet ski!" Heath said indignantly.

The formal for that year had been interesting, to say the least. The group, who had been in their couples for quite a while at that time, had naturally assumed they were going with their respective partners. Bec was a traditionalist and wanted Edge to ask her- and when he didn't, she plotted her own revenge by asking Heath. Edge had retaliated and asked Fly to go with him, leaving Matt and Perri dateless (Anna was going with Joe). But, at the last minute, Edge had bailed and had taken Heath's jet ski and the mini van out to a beach twenty minutes away, promising he'd be back in time. Fly hadn't trusted him, and both she and Perri had ridden with him. They'd arrived an hour late- with a completely damaged jet ski- and the evening had ended up in a punch-up between Edge and Heath in the middle of the dance floor... and it had left both Bec and Fly wondering what they saw in their partners.

"I thought we moved on from that!" Edge protested.

"We will never move on from that". Heath had a menacing look on his face, just from the memory.

"Who remembers Jane?" Anna said, with an evil glint in her eyes.

Jane had been the new girl, whom Heath had fallen for, badly. But what he didn't know was that Fly had fallen for him- and that Jane was taken. He had stumbled over his feet for two weeks, trying to remember his own name, while Fly left not-so-subtle hints of her own. The incident had ended with Heath getting his heart crushed, and Fly being the one nursing his grounded, broken heart back to health. This was also the incident that involved everyone, excluding Fly, getting grounded for a week.

"or the surfboard competition?" Fly shot back.

The 'design a surfboard' was a competition that Simmo had devised when Blue Water had a shark scare. He had invested in seven blank surfboards and had given the kids no limitations. Together, they decided they would make their drawings secrets, like the unveiling of an art competition, and they would sell them off at a surf club barbecue fundraiser. Matt had drawn the ocean pollution and a clean Blue Water Beach, his dream. Anna had drawn Australia and Germany, the ocean being the glue that bound her two lives together. Heath had drawn a beautiful Maori love story, and Perri had drawn physcadelic patterns, in vibrant colours. Edge had gone mental with his paintbrush, drawing everything that popped into his head. And Bec? She had drawn Edge- unveiling her heart to everyone that day. Edge had seen her embarrassment and claimed the board as his own, despite the teasing he copped from the boys. The surf club barbecue fundraiser had raised a lot more than just money- it had raised tension between the kids.

"What about Anna's kite board competition?" Simmo checked.

"The one where Heath told us his grandmother died?" Deb said, amused.

"That's the one". Simmo nodded.

Both Heath and Anna blushed- the kite board competition that Anna was invited to had been a secret between the two. Heath was there because he knew the area (he had lived with his grandmother for a while and he had gotten to know the area really well), and to take photographs. It was a three day competition, and while the kids had gotten suspicious, they had led the story on. Both Heath and Anna had said that Heath's grandmother was sick, and on the second day, when Deb called to see if she was alright, Heath told her that 'she had gotten worse'. Deb had automatically thought she died, and piled Simmo and the kids into the van to go and console the two. They greeted Heath's perfectly healthy grandmother and Anna and Heath at the beach, looking sheepish.

As corny as it sounded, and Anna knew it, it was like they had never left Blue Water. They fitted right in- in fact, Anna had never fitted somewhere better than she had at Solar Blue. Six live in best friends, two awesome 'parental figures' who somehow managed to be their friends as well... and an amazing boyfriend who lived literally a street away.

The only difference was that Joe Sanderson was no longer a boyfriend.

He was an ex.

* * *

"How was dinner?" Garry wanted to know. "The kids are in bed, by the way".

Every single person had a huge smile on their face- going out to dinner had brought back so many memories, all good.

"It was awesome", Bec told her housemate.

"Amazing", Anna echoed.

"Fantastic", Fly suggested.

"Sweet", Heath nodded- and he wasn't just talking about the chocolate mud cake they had ordered for dessert.

"Fantabulous", Perri said with a grin.

"Awesome", Matt said.

"Couldn't have been better". Edge had a smile on his face, ear to ear.

Simmo and Deb just laughed- their kids may have grown up, but they were still the same teenagers they had known and loved.


	20. Chapter 20

**Read and review!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

Before they knew it, it was time to say goodbye. At age sixteen, Edge had been insistent that their friendship was merely fishbowl, nothing more and nothing less. If, for example, Heath tripped over Anna in the street, they would think nothing more of it, and continue with life. They were only friends due to the fact they lived in such a close proximity to each other, all the time.

But they had proven Edge wrong- their friendship was much more than just fishbowl. It had survived an eight year gap of no contact; it had survived the boundaries of time. They were nothing like the teenagers that they had known as students- and yet they were still exactly the same. Fly was still seemingly innocent; she was still far by the smallest of the group. Perri was still the beauty queen (Heath was still calling her the 'Gold Coast fairy princess'), and Bec was still their rebellious, feisty local flower (exactly how Deb had described her, at first meeting). Anna was still their lovable kite boarder- everyone adored her. Heath was still their charming camera boy, the device a permanent fixture in his hand. Matt was still the brainiac, the scientist of the group. And Edge? He was still Edge. Nothing, no matter how serious, could change him.

They had built bridges were there were not bridges before- they had built bridges to repair their friendships.

And it was like they had never been apart. Upon returning from the Purple Iguana the night before, they had relaxed in the pool room, three people attempting to play a game of pool while the three boys and Fly battled it out in Mario Kart on the Nintendo Wii gaming system (Heath still couldn't get over the fact that the Solar Blue boarding house was now equipped with video games and cable television- both which Simmo had deemed 'distractions', therefore banning any of the sort). They had talked, and they had vowed that nothing, nothing would ever split them up again. Sure, they would go their separate ways into the world, but Blue Water and the Solar Blue boarding house would be their base camp.

And before they knew it, it was morning and they were in the front yard, farewelling the first person off the mark.

"This weekend has gone too fast!" Perri complained, hugging Anna tightly. Anna returned the hug, putting her chin on the other girl's shoulder. "I'm gonna miss you guys so much!"

"We'll miss you too!" Amber called cheerfully, from where they were sitting on the front veranda.

Perri laughed and wrapped her arms around the younger girl, as Amber hung off the veranda. "I highly doubt this'll be the last you see of us, Amber".

"I hope not!" Aden commented, lazily wrapping his arms around the veranda railing and sliding down.

"Bye, jelly babies", Simmo laughed, tossing his bag into the back of his car and carefully placing Deb's on the seat- he was used to the kids' playful banter, and, to be honest, it was one of the things he had missed about them the most. "Come on, Deb, say goodbye to the kids".

Deb hugged all four of 'her' girls. "Take care, alright girly girls? We'll miss you".

"We'll miss you too, Deb", Fly promised, hugging her back.

And with that, Deb and Simmo backed out of the driveway, waving goodbye to all of the kids.

"How did you get that nickname?" Scott asked curiously.

"Pardon?" Heath asked.

"All weekend he's been referring to you guys as jelly babies". He had a confused look on his face. "I don't get it".

"When we were here, that's what he called us- he told us, when Anna asked, that we were each unique like a jelly baby", Matt remembered. 'Jelly babies' was a name that each of them were proud to hold close to their heart, and had since they first stepped into the boarding house.

"I'm working tomorrow, so I've gotta get home", Edge apologised, his arms around Bec. "This won't be the last time we're all together, guys, I can assure you of that. Christmas holidays- we need to get away somewhere. Outta the country, maybe!"

"I have a kid, Heath", Matt reminded him.

"So? All the more time to party! We could go to Vegas!"

"We aren't going to Vegas with a two year old, Edge". Perri had the last word- and for once, Edge didn't argue. She wrapped his arms around his neck, hugging him tight. "We aren't going to lose touch, are we?"

"Nope", Matt grinned.

"Not now, not ever", Fly said.

"That was beautiful, Fly", Heath grinned appreciatively, winking at her. She giggled and blushed, like she was still sixteen.

Edge wrapped his arms around Bec. "We need to come back here one day. I don't know when, but we have to".

"Definitely", she mumbled into his shirt.

Climbing into his car, he stuck his head out the window. "See ya, gang!"

"Bye!"

Perri took Bec's hand, squeezing it gently.

"Yeah, I think I better be going, too", Matt said with a sigh. "I've gotta rescue my mother and sister from the joys and terrors that are my two year old".

"You need to send us photos, she is so cute", Fly said quickly, jumping in.

"She is ultimately gorgeous, but I'm bias". Matt gave the younger girl a smile and a hug. "I will, as soon as I get home. After I hug the kid, that is".

There were a few tears shed, and many hugs exchanged, as one by one, the group drifted off towards their cars, ready to depart Solar Blue and Blue Water- the place that had been their home for twelve months.

Bec gently wiped her eyes, as she watched Perri's car disappear down the street. Her heart was full of mixed emotions- but she knew over everything, she was going to miss her friends dearly. "I'm gonna miss them, Garry". Leaning her head on Garry's shoulder, allowing him to put an arm around her waist, she knew this time was different.

When everyone had departed the boarding house for the first time, eight years ago, they weren't sure how long it was going to be before they saw each other again.

But this time they knew, no matter what, that there would be contact. An email, a one-worded text message... it didn't matter, as long as there was some form of contact. They meant too much to each other to let the others drift apart without a reason. They had a reason when they were sixteen- they were teenagers, unsure of their place in the world, and they were scared. Scared of the pressure of becoming pro circuit surfers, scared of the pressure of being university students. They were too scared to keep in contact with each other.

But now they were mature- as mature as they were going to get.

Anna was still the black bread loving, German hip-hop dancing girl that she had been when she was at the academy, but she had matured into a full-time working Australian citizen. Fly was the pro circuit surfer she had dreamed of, but they still saw the sweet, giggly little girl they knew and loved. Edge was a retired surfer, running a gym, and yet everyone knew that he had a tough, rebellious side. Bec had been the fiery local, the one who detested the nickname 'mother hen'. Now she wore the name with pride, as she looked after her own six teenagers. Perri was far from the flirtatious, precocious beauty queen they knew her as- she was scarred, shying away from boys. Matt was still the cool cucumber, but he had the responsibilities of a two year old little girl on his shoulders. And Heath? He would never change- he was the charming, joking camera boy the whole way through.

No matter what happened, they knew they could rely on their Solar Blue friends. They had been through so much together, and had yet remained friends. That was, in their book, at least, the most important thing.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you for your continued support with this story- this is the last chapter. Thank you for all those who reviewed, I appreciate it so much! There may be a sequel type thing- if there is, I'll add an author's note. Please read and review, and thank you for all the support!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

**1 New Message from: Bec**

**Hey guys! Is everyone still on for the Blue Water hoo-ha this weekend? Hope so! –Bec xxx**

"Bec, Perri, I think Heath's here!" Grace called from the lounge room.

The roar and then the splutter of the broken down engine proved to everyone that Heath Carroll had indeed arrived. Bec swung the front door open and trotted down the stairs, eager to greet her friends.

"I hate my car", Heath complained, without any hint of pleasantries.

"Yeah, I'm good thanks, Heath, thanks for asking!" Bec had a bemused smile on her face, as she put her hands on her hips. "What's wrong with the beast this time?"

"I don't see why we couldn't have taken my car!" Fly called, shoving the door of Heath's broken down old ute open. "My car is new, you don't have to sneak up on the engine to get it to start and it doesn't break down when you look it funny! Face it, Heath. It's a hunk of junk".

"Fly, don't exaggerate", Heath scolded. "Malcolm is a perfectly functioning vehicle!"

"Speaking as someone who followed you from the last McDonalds to here, I have to object", Matt informed them, reaching into the backseat of his little silver car to unbuckle his daughter. "Tali and I were getting very scared and switched lanes twice to avoid an accident".

"She's even cuter than the last time you send photos!" Bec squealed, when Tahlia made her appearance, the bubbly toddler shining bright in her father's arms.

"Yeah, she has Aunty Perri to thank for that one!" Matt laughed, as Tahlia reached her arms out for 'Aunty Bec'. "I swear, every time we speak she tells me she's sent a new item of baby clothing to her favourite little girl. She's got more clothes at three than I've ever had in my entire life!"

"She's the best dressed three year old I've ever seen!" Perri grinned, coming down the stairs to join her friends on the grass. She had arrived late the night before and had crashed on Bec's bed a little past midnight. "Hi Tahlia! Who are we waiting for, now, Mattie?"

"Anna and Edge".

"No you're not!" Anna sang, as she walked up the driveway, a huge grin on her face.

"Did you go and visit my brother?" Bec asked accusingly, a smile growing on her face. She hadn't seen Joe this happy since they were sixteen- the first time he and Anna were a couple.

Anna's cheeks were red, and she deliberately turned away before answering. "Nope".

"You so love him!" Fly taunted.

"Edge is here!" Edge announced, sticking his head out of the window of his still-moving car.

It was almost a miracle that the entire group had arrived before eleven o'clock. The summer sun was shining, and they were going to use Blue Water Beach to their full advantage.

As a group.

When they departed four months ago, they weren't sure what was going to happen. Even though they had been close the weekend everyone was together, and God knew they were close as students, they thought that being apart would affect that.

It hadn't.

Emails and text messages were swapped, with occasional long-distance phone calls. They had kept in contact- a lot better than they expected they would have. As photos were sent from computer to computer, they were allowed an insight to each others' lives.

Anna had returned to the town she called home, only to break up with Sam. She had been distraught, and the girls were there- not physically, though- to comfort her. As much as the breakup had hurt, she knew it was for the best. And, after all that, Joe Sanderson had begun to email her again. Anna and Joe broke up because of the distance when they were sixteen, and yet it seemed that the distance was not an issue, at twenty four.

Bec had been ecstatic at the news of Anna and Joe- she was still at Solar Blue, with her gorgeous year of intakes. Aden, Amber, Elliot, Grace, Phoebe and Scott provided no downside to life, and she felt blessed to have known them. But it still didn't put aside the fact that she was single and ready to mingle... which was where Edge came into the deal. They weren't officially a couple (and neither were Anna and Joe), but they both felt something. They had shared several kisses, but neither of them felt the chemistry (although secretly Bec still melted inside). Maybe it wasn't the love that they had felt at sixteen, but the friendship was there, and Bec treasured friendship over love.

Edge was still running the gym, not too far away from where he lived. But he wasn't working as long as he had been before- he had more of a social life... and he needed time to email the others. Edge, the antisocial rebel of their year, had turned into the one who emailed back within half an hour, spilling his heart and soul into the keyboard. Perri had jokingly told him 'you should be a writer, Edgely', and Edge had seriously considered it. and no one had believed him. he valued his friendships too much to argue- this Dean Edgely was a completely different model to the one they had first met on judgement day.

Fly had broken up with Adam, when she went back home. She loved him, but nothing more as a friend. As much as Fly denied it, she had been spending an awful lot of time with Heath. He had made it his personal mission to attend every single one of her surfing competitions, and was so far succeeding. And Fly was not going to deny the fact that she liked spending time with the boy who she had loved... her first true love. They had shared a few kisses, but they were awkward, caught up in the heat of the moment kisses. Nothing serious- but, if they had their way, it would turn serious. Blue Water, as much as it hadn't been a part of their lives in eight years, had played a big part in their relationship.

Heath was the carefree, happy go lucky chap he had been on judgement day- nothing would ever change that. He loved Blue Water more than anything, and would move their permanently in a heartbeat. There was only one thing stopping him... and her name was Fly Watson. He loved her, in the same way that he had when they were teenagers. But there was nothing going to stop the friendship they had... so he let the kisses slide, pretending they never happened.

Matt was just as happy as any of them- he had found himself a gorgeous girlfriend, Lauren (who was amazing with Tahlia), and an even more beautiful daughter. Tahlia Ellen lit up his life- and the others' thought she was pretty cute as well. When Tahlia's mother first left, Matt couldn't believe that was how his life was going to turn out. a single father to an infant, at the age of twenty one. he hadn't planned any of it, and yet that was how it turned out. getting together with his Solar Blue gang had reopened his eyes, to the good things in life... and all six of his Blue Water buddies doted over the little princess he called his.

Perri had changed since she was reunited with her Solar Blue friends... they had convinced her to trust guys again. Perri had never been one to back down, and she knew, that if anything happened, the boy would have Anna, Bec, Edge, Fly, Heath and Matt to answer to. Brendon was not one that would have to answer to the guys- he was perfect in every way. He helped heal the wounds that Jai had inflicted, and for that, Perri loved him. there was nothing more to say- but if Brendon really loved her, he'd love her Blue Water friends as well.

"That is such a cute swimsuit!" Anna gushed, as Heath chased a squealing Tahlia down the sand, his arms out to catch her.

"Yeah, once again, thank you Aunty Perri". Matt had a grin on his face a kilometre wide, as Tahlia's beloved 'Uncle Heath' scooped her up and held her above his head.

"Unca Heaf!" the little girl screamed, giggling hysterically.

Matt had returned to Blue Water once after their initial reunion, bring Tahlia. She had fallen in love with the sand, and had loved it even more when Matt paddled out on his board with her. Bec and Garry had laughed, joking that she would be an intake in the future. And Matt hadn't objected- if he had to trust anyone with his princess, he would trust the ones who had repaired his friendship.

He'd trust any of the group. They had gone through so much together, and yet they had remained friends. Sure, there was a small, eight year period of no contact, but they hadn't changed. Bec and Perri still fought over the bathroom, Anna still protested over the bread they bought (they had laughed, but Bec and Garry's kids had been indignant), and Heath was still the joker. Edge was not as rebellious as he had first been, but if there was an argument, he was the first there to have his say. And Matt was observant- nothing would change that.

And nothing would change the fact that they were one big family, a support system. If any of them were in trouble, needing help, they could rely on anyone in their circle of friends.

Because they were friends til the end.

_**Even though we've changed and we're finding our own place in the world, we all know that when the tears fall or the smiles spreads across our face, we'll come to each other because no matter where this crazy world takes us, nothing will ever change so much to the point where we're not all still friends.  
-Jeanette Winterson**_


	22. Author's Note

**Hi guys!**

**I know this isn't a proper chapter, but I'm just letting you know that the sequel to 'Back to Blue Water' is now up- 'Across the Boundaries of Time'. Updates may not be as frequent, as I am still in the middle of writing the third chapter, but it is out there. I hope you read and review!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**


End file.
